The present invention relates to a handle for a fishing reel to wind up a fishing line on a spool.
As is disclosed in (1) Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 56-21971 and (2) Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 58-96783, there has been well known a handle for a fishing reel, which comprises a handle arm, a support shaft projectingly fixed by caulking onto the handle arm and a handle knob provided on a hollow shaft part rotationally and un-removably fitted around an outer periphery of the support shaft.
According to the above-mentioned arrangement, it is necessary to provide a fitting clearance along an entire length between the hollow shaft part and the support shaft for the purpose of rotationable support.
Accordingly, during the winding operation of a fishing line, sea water, water and mucus of fish (covering on the surface of fish) adhering onto fisherman's hand, the residual bait adhering onto fisherman's hand, sand or the like is likely to enter the clearance between the support shaft and the hollow shaft part. When such a foreign matter enters the clearance, sticking occurs or the frictional resistance in rotating the handle knob becomes large because of clogging of the clearance. Therefore, smooth winding operation cannot be performed with the handle knob gripped by hand.
Further, according to the conventional construction, since the handle knob cannot be detached from the support shaft even when the sticking is generated or the clearance is clogged with the foreign matter to increase the frictional resistance in rotating the handle knob as described above, it has been impossible to carry out maintenance and thus, it has been necessary to replace the handle with a new one.
The problem to be solved by the present invention resides in that the winding operation cannot be smoothly performed with the handle knob gripped by hand because of an influence of the frictional resistance on to the rotation of the hollow shaft part.